pretty_cure_fan_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Introduction to Pretty Cure!
Hello and welcome to the wikia! Wait? What did you say? You don't know what Pretty Cure is? Well let me explain. Pretty Cure is a a group of legendary warriors who fight all over the world to defeat these antagonists who want something from Earth. There are so far 9 series, 2 sequels, 15 series movies (16th coming in October) and 6 All Stars movies. If you still don't understand much about Pretty Cure, watch the series which will be listed below. Futari wa Pretty Cure The very first season of Pretty Cure. The show follows Misumi Nagisa who transforms into Cure Black with the help of Mepple and Yukishiro Honoka who transforms into Cure White with the help of Mipple, as they fight Dusk Zone. Half way through the season another fairy named Pollun joins and aids the Cures. This is the only series so far to have an English Dub and has 49 episodes. Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart The sequel to Futari wa Pretty Cure and the second season overall in the Pretty Cure franchise. The series follows Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka once again as they fight along side Kujou Hikari who transforms into Shiny Luminous with the help of Pollun. The Dusk Zone has once gain appeared and the girls must fight them due to how Dark King is resurrecting. There is a total of 47 episodes. Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star The third season overall in the Pretty Cure franchise. The story revolves around two girls, Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai, who were chosen by the spirits of the Flower and Bird to become the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, for the battle against the evil known as the Dark Fall. There is a total of 49 episodes. Yes! Pretty Cure 5 The fourth season overall in the Pretty Cure franchise. The story is about a group of five girls who have the ability to transform into Pretty Cure. They have been given this ability in order to collect the fifty-five Pinkies spread across the land and save the Palmier Kingdom. There is a total of 49 episodes. Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! This is the sequel of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and is the last sequel of the Pretty Cure franchise and is the fifth season overall. The five girls have been granted new powers in order to save the Four Kings of the various kingdoms surrounding the Palmier Kingdom and to protect Flora and the Cure Rose Garden from the evil organization Eternal. There is a total of 48 episodes. Fresh Pretty Cure! This is the sixth season overall in the Pretty Cure franchise. The series initially focuses on three Cures, Momozono Love, Aono Miki and Yamabuki Inori, who transform into Cure Peach, Cure Berry, and Cure Pine, respectively. Their mission is to defend this world and the parallel worlds from Labyrinth. Midway through the season, a fourth Cure is introduced: Higashi Setsuna, who transforms into Cure Passion. There is a total of 50 episodes. Heartcatch Pretty Cure! This is the seventh season overall in the Pretty Cure franchise. The series follows Hanasaki Tsubomi who became Cure Blossom after meeting two fairies who had taken off from the Great Tree of Hearts after Cure Moonlight was defeated. She is later joined by Kurumi Erika, who transforms into Cure Marine and Myoudouin Itsuki, who transforms into Cure Sunshine. The series has a total of 49 episodes. Suite Pretty Cure♪ This is the eighth season in the Pretty Cure franchise. The story follows two girls named Hojo Hibiki and Minamino Kanade who always has fights when they one day meet Hummy and become Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm. They are later joined by Kurokawa Ellen who was a general from Minor Land called Siren but became Cure Beat and Shirabe Ako who transforms into Cure Muse. There is a total of 48 episodes. Smile Pretty Cure! This is the ninth season in the Pretty Cure franchise. The story follows five girls who become Pretty Cure and battle Bad End Kingdom while collecting the Cure Decors so they can revive the Royal Queen of Märchenland. There is a total of 48 episodes. Doki Doki! Pretty Cure This is the 10th season of the Pretty Cure franchise. The story follows four girls who fight against Jikochuu to protect the peace of the world. Halfway through the series, a fifth Cure joins them in the battle against Jikochuu. There is 49 episodes. HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! This is the 11th season overall in the Pretty Cure franchise and celebrates the 10th anniversary of Pretty Cure. All around the world, Pretty Cures have been fighting against the invasion of the enemy known as Saiark! Shirayuki Hime, the princess of Blue Sky Kingdom is in fact a Pretty Cure, but unable to defeat the enemy alone, she is fallen behind the others and is in a quite a terrible situation. Then, on her quest to find a partner, she meets Aino Megumi (Cure Lovely), they form a team called Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. Later in the story, they are joined by Cure Honey (Omori Yuko) and Cure Fortune (Hikawa Iona), they fight against the Phantom Empire, defeat the Saiarks and collect all PreCards to fulfill their wish! With the dress-up theme beloved by girls, a completely different Pretty Cure story begins! The series is at the moment still airing. Category:Pretty Cure Franchise Category:Canon Series Category:Introduction to Pretty Cure! Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Smile Pretty Cure Category:HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!